


NWSL Final Game

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bets & Wagers, F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: Both national team and club team members pull together to get a suite to watch the NWSL Final.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh wasn't my best work but here it is...

Steph whimpered, her head hiding further in her mate’s shoulder. Kristie was all too happy to have her close. They both hated watching Sam taking hit after hit. Many club and national team players had pulled together to get a suite at the stadium, allowing them both privacy and comfort.

Washington Spirit was showing them no mercy. It was more than just the championship at stake. Jill Ellis was somewhere in the stadium, watching the match. Everyone, especially the blonde, needed to make a good impression. The national team coach had made a crazy game plan of late, and for some, it would be a miracle to stay on the team.

Whitney knew the pain of Jill’s new plan first hand, but it was nothing Lydia Williams couldn’t fix. Apparently, at least according to the Australian goalkeeper, now the two could focus on starting their family. It, in truth, would be the perfect time. Ali and Ashlyn were also trying, the pregnancy tests already waiting in their downstairs bathroom. In a week, the couple could take the tests, hoping that their excessive rutting would pay off. They had been knotted for almost the whole of Ali’s ovulation. They both hoped that it had been worth it; Ashlyn still swore some of her muscles were sore a week later.

Ali was left off the national team friendly roster for that reason. Alex Morgan, as well, had requested some time off for ‘personal reasons’. Tobin was already trying to convince Servando that the first child, no matter the gender, should be named Tobin Jr. The omega forward just shook her head at the two alphas. Those two were as thick as thieves sometimes. She really couldn’t be happier with her best friend and husband being so close. The only thing that needed work was her friendship with Christen. It was the whole reason she had sent their respective partners to watch the game outside while she got to chat with her fellow forward.

“How far along are you?” Christen asked, keeping her voice low. The rest of the team wasn’t aware yet about the pregnancy, but Tobin had been the couple's first call. Of course, the alpha hadn’t been able to keep the news from her partner. Tobin was never good at secrets to begin with but even worse when it came to her mate.

Christen and Tobin had decided on waiting to jump on the baby train that everyone seemed to be so eager for. They had only been together a year, and although things were great, they wanted to wait a little longer with just the two of them. Both did want kids together one day. Aunt Tobin was already all of her teammate’s favorite babysitter, not in the least owing to the fact she was essentially a big kid herself.

“Not far, just a month,” Alex said, laughing as she spoke her next words. “And before you ask, the baby will not be named with anything similar to Tobin. I’m going to leave that one for your first born.”

Christen giggled glad to be spending time with the younger omega. The two hadn’t set off on the right foot at first, Christen sitting in the other woman’s ‘bus spot’ next to Tobin had been more than a little awkward. Now the two had really grown on each other in no small part thanks to Tobin herself who wanted her omega to realize exactly why Alex Morgan was her best friend. To be fair though, omegas were just better at bonding with each other. As the old saying went, it was an ‘omega thing.’

Hope leaned in from her seat, having overheard their conversation. “Alex, if you’re trying to keep the lid on your pregnancy, you might try being a bit more subtle. And Christen before you have any children with that alpha of yours. Remember, Tobin is already a child. Do you really think you need two?”

She, like Alex, was sticking with water. Although, she wouldn’t admit to anything yet. The women were sure their former keeper and Jeremy were expecting. None more vocal about this than Kelley who wouldn’t stop her insistence that her friend was pregnant until Becky collared her mate, forcing the omega outside so as to keep her out of the others’ hair. How the two got along, no one was sure, but somehow they did it. If those two ever decided to have kids, then they were all in trouble between ‘Brilliant Broony’ and ‘Trouble Making Kelley’. Their kids would be bossy brilliant unstoppable little terrors.

Tobin and Servando had come back into the room, wanting a refill on their  _ Dos Equis _ . The female midfielder pouted, her arms going around her mate’s waist as she looked at her old teammate. “Awe, hopey. I thought we were friends.”

“You wish, Heath,” the keeper snorted, a smile playing at the corner of lips, pulling away the sting of her sass.

“Be nice, Hope,” Sydney warned. “Or I won’t let you hold your nephew.”

All the women in the conversation turned to look at the couch where little Cassius Cruz Dwyer and his daddy sat. The boy was already being fawned over by multiple national team players as well as some new faces.

It was a surprise for many when Kealia showed up, her hand interlaced with Moe’s, the two having become close during the many hours of Dash practice. No one had seen it coming. Carli, who was curled up with Brian, more than anyone else had been in shock if her very loud ‘ _ what the fuck _ ’ was anything to go by. Only Lindsey and Emily, also dating, had thought something might be going on.

The room had been filled with questions. Moe had gallantly answered them until Kling pulled her away from everyone, wanting to ask some more personal questions that the others would have objected with her asking. She blushed, smiling apologetically at her  _ date _ . Kealia waved off her apology, falling in quickly with the group before immediately becoming attached to the sleeping Cassius. No one would have guessed that the Dash super star was such a fan of babies until she was cooing over the little one.

Moe had joined her, face bright red after the inquisition from her friend. Meghan Klingenberg had been unsurprisingly crass with her questions. The omega midfielder wasn’t known for proclivities toward other omegas or even for having a thing for females. Her best friend, of course, was full of questions. Thankfully they had come to an end, allowing Moe to get back to the omega she had walked in with, not of course before getting a good natured ribbing from Carli.

Moe and Kealia both sat together, Kealia leaning around the midfielder to look at the sleeping Cassius. On the other side of Dom and the little man of the hour, sat Emily cooing and Lindsey, who sat back more afraid she was going to some how disturb the precious bundle in some way. It was only for Emily that the alpha was as close as she was.

The alpha was afraid of hurting the little boy; she so much bigger than him. Not to mention, she was as clumsy as Moe, always tripping and falling all over the place. No, as far as she was concerned Cassius was much better off in anyone’s arms but hers. She had finally allowed Emily to move her hand closer to the little blue bundle just as Ashlyn and Whitney let out a loud whoop.

“What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you,” Lindsey cursed angry, her hand immediately retreating.

Emily sighed. She had been so close to getting her girlfriend to at least get near the baby. She was going to have her work cut out for her if the two of them were ever going to become mates because the omega definitely wanted children someday. Lindsey was going to have to get over her fear of babies one day. Unfortunately, Ashlyn had ruined any chance of that day being today.

Ashlyn had the dency to look embarrassed. “Sorry, but come on. Ali is killing it out there.”

Kristie snorted from the other couch across the room. “Please, Sammy has already gotten past her once for an attempt on goal.”

Steph shook her head, agreeing. She liked Ali, but she was on her mate’s side on this one. Jill at least got something right with putting Sam on the October friendlies’ roster. Ali was good, but she probably shouldn’t have spent the night before with Ashlyn. It was obvious that the omega’s muscles were sore, slowing her down a little with each time she landed on the field. It was only do to bad reffing that no yellows had been given yet.

“What you willing to bet my girl’s team wins this thing?” Ashlyn said smugly. She had faith in her old team. Washington Spirit deserved this win. They deserved the place at the top even if she wasn’t their keeper anymore.

“Oh I’m so in on this,” Kelley cheered. She was always in for a good bet.

Becky groaned. Sometimes her mate was such a child, but she knew when to pick her battles and now wasn’t one of them. She could have sworn half the stuff the smaller defender did was just to annoy her. Kelley seemed to like getting the blonde’s ire, enjoying the way the tall alpha would push her against the wall when annoyed, promising a rough fuck. In all honesty, it was the reason the Stanford grad did half of the stupid things she did, just wanting to get a rise out of her mate.

“Whata got?” Kristie asked, standing now, much to Steph’s dislike as she whimpered. Being away from her mate in Chicago had been hard. They had only been reunited for three days, and it still wasn’t enough to put things right. The omega felt a needy desire within herself to be close to her alpha. She just couldn’t get enough. Going from sleeping with Kristie every night to being thousands of miles apart was hard. Only with Christen and Julie’s support had she even gotten through the transition.

“How about whoever loses has to host the after party celebration in their hotel room?” Ash smirked, knowing that this was a good one. The after parties often got crazy especially when drunk alphas and tipsy omegas were involved. Whoever hosted the party was in for some serious cleaning and damage bills from the hotel.

“Fuck yeah,” Kelley cheered, much to Becky’s dismay, who had been hoping for a relatively quiet evening with her mate. Of course, the omega wanted a party. She so enjoyed getting her alpha drunk, especially when it involved body shots. A drunk Broony was a jealous and possessive Broony, which always ended very well for Kelley.

Kristie looked over her shoulder, looking at her Steph, who merely shrugged. “You’re on, Harris.”

The alphas shook hands. Whatever the outcome of the game. It was sure to be a wild night.


End file.
